A Ghost Story
by Storm Blue Lightning Saix
Summary: An Autobot gets an unexpected visitor in the form one of Cybertron's many fallen citizens. A oneshot story written for no one series in particular. Please review!


Just a simple little story I wrote in order to fill in the gaps between updates XP It's a oneshot if you hadn't already figured it out. Don't really had a certine series in which this story takes place so I'll let you decide that for you're self. Hope you enjoy it regardless!

* * *

There in the muddy oil soaked trench sat a single autobot, his red optics dim but wide open as if he was recovering from something horrid. Fingers trembled nervously still feeling the freezing grey power on the tips. He rubbed them together but the frost seemed to have fused to the metal some how and the cold was starting to get to him. The mech did his best to ignore it and forced himself to believe that what he had seen was just his stressed out mainframe making up stories to piss him off. And that the frost was just residue from his blaster.

"Ah who the pit am I kidding" he muttered to himself "that was no slagging illusion... but what **was** it then?"

No answers came which frustrated him. In a fit of after-battle stress he pounded a grey powdered fist into the mud, waking his recharging comrade.

"What the pit!?" the blue jet glared at him as he unfolded his wings and rolled onto his back to look at the other bot.

"S-sorry" he responded cradling his now sore hand "a petro beetle tried to crawl on me"

"you're lying...again" the jet stated rather bluntly. True enough the tanks's friend could read his emotions like an open book.

"Yeah" the spooked one sighed "I just..." he paused searching his mainframe for the right words for what he had seen "saw something that really freaked me out is all"

the seeker blinked, what ever he had seem **must** have been frightening to have scared his long time friend. With his curiosity sparked, the blue bot pushed himself up onto his knees and looked at the taller one right in the optics. He didn't have to say anything because his older friend know what he wanted to hear. But the tank bot did not feel like sharing his experience even to his best friend. Five clicks pasted and still the seeker stared. Finally he said "okay! Just stop looking at me like that!"

Said bot grinned and sat himself down a few feet away from the puddle of energon that dripped into the ditch and waited.

"What I saw was...how should I say? A long dead femme, at least that's what she looked like. I mean the way her body was falling apart like that..." he shivered.

"You mean...you saw _her_!?" the jet exclaimed completely stunned.

"Who?"

"The Grey One!" the seeker retorted sharply but quietly "don't tell me you haven't heard of her!"

"No! If I did do you think I would have sat here in this slagging hole thinking about it!?"

"Sorry...I was just so surprised to hear that she visited **you** of all bots, and during the freaking battle too! It's so unlike her!"

"Eh?" the larger bot had lost him at this point.

"Lesson" the other began in a hushed tone "reports of her have been going on for vorns now. At first it was just the cons who had invaded Iacon and only after most of the battles had stopped. But then she started to pop up in front of guards in Polyhex right before a major strike would happen. Some say that she's some kind of bad omen, but noone really knows for sure."

Once the jet was done talking, the tank bot had to sit and let what he just heard sink in for a while. Then he asked softly "how did she die? And when?"

the jet shrugged "some guess that it was way back during the time when the Quentessions were still on Cybertron. You can tell because she lacks an alt mode." he paused to think "and as for how she died, none knows. It was sure not peaceful one though. I've heard rumors in some of the neutral territories that someone had found a body buried under one of the old chop shops by the border. Later I got hold of a data pad describing the details. It was a femme, still a sparking, frame so completely mutilated that not even the best investigators could tell much about her"

"Primus...the poor kid"

"yeah..." the jet nodded slowly "but what I don't get is why or how she keeps popping up all over the place. I always thought that ghosts were bound to haunt only the places where they died"

"maybe...maybe that body wasn't her. And maybe she's a phantom or 'wondering spark', not a typical ghost"

"yeah you might be right...but those are so rare"

"How do you know?" replied yet another soldier woken by the conversation.

"Oh hey Deadlock" greeted the seeker. The car bot scoffed and shifted upright to look at the other two. The tank regarded him for a few clicks before breaking the silence "so what do you think?"

The black bot rubbed his nose "no clue, she's probably just some lost soul unable to enter the Matrix and got stuck between life and death" despite how bluntly Deadlock had said it, his words carried weight. The first two autobots stopped and looked at each for a good long while before finally saying "where did you head that from?"

Deadlock replied "nowhere, just came up with it myself"

stunned at what they heard the jet and the tank just sat there to let the words sink in. When noone said anything after that the group of three let the conversation drop and simply rolled themselves back into recharge.

Only five clicks later when the whole troop was well off in dreamland did _she_ appear again. At first it was just her shadow upon the ground, drifting among the lingering battle smoke. But as time slipped by her broken form began to manifest into a semi solid shape that could be faintly identified to be Cybertronian. The darkness was thick due to the heavy pollution in the air so the stars above were well blotted out, leaving the night sky nearly pitch black. The only light source in the whole area was a few small lamps set up along the trenches to illuminate the pass ways.

Slowly the Grey One's feet glided over the rocky rusty ground as if she was walking on water. The ghost came to a stop at the bank of one segment in between two dividing lights. Nested in the hallow below were the same three mechs that had first talked about her. In a rare event she smiled softly and delicately reached out to touch the frosty hand of the tank mech. He made no movements to tell that he had noticed anything. Seeing this the Grey One fully grasped his wrist in a semi solid grip and began to tug upwards. His slumbering body slid soundlessly from the hole and came to a stop at her feet.

On his back was a gapping gash that had been all but ignored for the sake of his more severely injured comrades. Turning him over on his side, the haunted femme knelt beside down and touched the wound. Almost as soon as the transparent hand made contact the cut had begun to repair it's self.

In only a few short clicks the mech was completely healed. With that done the young dead femme let him slide back into the trench in the same exact position next to his friends. Then she vanished in a gust of grey mist and was never heard from again. The only evidence that the femme had ever excited were the tales that war torn mechs spoke of in their drunken murmurings. That and the strange grey power left on the autobot's back where she had touched him. Boy did he ever have a hard time explaining that one to his boss.

* * *

Note to the reader before I go, please ignore any mistakes that you may find. Like I said before this is just a filler story and is not to be taken seriously. Still, I would like to know you're thoughs on this so be so kind as to review! 8D 


End file.
